Between life and death
by Kelsibuna
Summary: Fabian, Nina, Willow, Alfie, Eddie , Patricia, Joy, KT, Mara, and Jerome are dead. They aren't exactly in the after life. It's more like a halfway world where they have a second chance to live good lives. The main purpose for being their is to find their soulmate. Horrible summery I know. Inspired by Angel Beats. 3rd genre friendship
1. Chapter 1

Fabian wakes up in a strange house. He looks up and sees a girl who introduced herself as Joy.

Last thing he had remembered was he was on a plane to his girlfriend in America. Why couldn't he remember her name or what she looked like?Why did he only remember how much he loved her? He had saved up every penny he had to see her. But it was like he had never seen her face, Heard the way she talked, or the way she laughed. He only knew his feelings, and she moved to America and he never saw her again.

He remembered the plain falling apart and plummeting to the ground and then darkness. Was he dreaming?

Joy spoke "You're dead. We all are. This is an afterlife. We all arrived on the same day Jason told me. We all died on June 15th. We all woke up at different times. Me, Nina, and Mara have been awake for 5 days. Jerome-4; Willow, KT, and Patricia-3; and Eddie ,Alfie, and Willow-2. You where the last."

"My names Fabian. When do I meet everyone? "

"Soon."

"Who's Jason?"

"He's the guy who told us what was going on he lives in a different house. He's the only human adult. He's been here longer than any of us he makes our weapons."

"Weapons?"

"Yea we can't die here we just come back like a in video-game, and since we don't attend classes. We have little battles and attach the regular students. We get away with it because the students and the teachers are just clones."

"Did they look the same?"

"No. they just don't have personalities. They just ignore everything we do."

"Who's the leader Nina but I'm second in command."

"Any thing els I should know?"

"Yes, but we are about to have a meeting. Everything will be explained then."

"Does our group have a name?"

* * *

**It's short but I'm tired. The couples are Jara, Fabina, Willow/Alfie(I don't like their couple name), and peddie. Sibuna.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fabian's POV

Joy was about to leave.

"Does our group have a name?"

Joy smiled. "Sibuna. I'll send someone down to get you when it's time for the meeting. So just chill here for a while."

" okay"

She left. I sat back on the couch.

A few minutes later a tall blonde guy with this epic sword came in. "Up. Now."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Get off your ass and follow me."

"Dude, what's your problem?"

He held the sword up to my neck. "What was that?" I was silent "that's what I thought. I can't believe my roommate is such a moron!"

I followed him to the woods. As we got farther into the woods. I thought he was gonna kill me or something. Then I remembered you can't die here. Something told me deep down he's a good guy.

"What's your name?"

"Jerome"

"I'm Fabian, it's nice to meet you."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying. I see it in your eyes. You are trying to keep me away. Something terrible has happened in your life and you think you can't trust me." Honestly I don't know where that came from, but I'm glad I said it because of what he said next.

He was shocked but then he smiled. "You're not so bad..."

"Fabian"

" I know I have trust issues it's because..." He stopped.

" because?"

" I was blind. I had been since I was 5. My mother was a perfectionist, and I wasn't perfect. I had failed her. She's ignored me since the accident. She stopped loving me for something that wasn't even my fault. At school everyone was so mean especially this guy Mick. He'd hurt me whenever he felt like. He thought it was funny how he could hit me and my heart would stop from shock. One day his girlfriend, I don't remember her name, saved me she made him asked if I was ok and why I didn't react when he was about to hit me. When I told hero was blind she never left my side. She went to another school thats why she didn't know me. The next week Mick saw me with her and got really mad . He shoved me into the street and apparently she ran after me and tried to pull me back up. But it was too late. We where hit by a car and we couldn't move. They called an ambulance. And we died not because it was too late, Not because their was another car, it was because we where killed by our own ambulance."

"Wow that must have sucked."

"Yeah."

"Their was a girl in my life too that I don't remember."

"That means she's here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Winjaderamsy this has a little peddie (the next one will have their stories. but if they remembered each other they wouldn't be soulmates.**

* * *

Jerome's POV

"That's a cool sword."

" really? I also have knives and hatchets but no guns."

"Why"

"Too many bad memories."

"Like what?"

"Dude one painful backstory at a time."

"Sorry"

"It's fine. Can you do something for me?"

"Sure"

"Don't scream to loud"

I stabbed him and he "died" well instantly healed and passed out.(like everyone that dies here.

I staged him to the meeting place and he woke up 30 seconds later.

Eddies POV

Jerome came up dragging Fabian's "dead" body.

" dude, you 'killed' him?"

"He was getting difficult."

I admit I'm a little terrified of this guy. Especially for Patricia. If he kills people for being difficult she would be his enemy no one's more difficult than yakker. And I'm also scared for her because I kinda like her.

**I had to end their my phone's about to die. Sibuna.**


	4. Chapter 4

Joy's POV

"He was getting difficult."

"Jerome, you idiot! First you're late because you fell out of a window and had too heal, on the way to get him. And now we have to wait for him to wake up because you got annoyed. I grabbed my gun and he dropped to his knees. Then I hit him in the back of the head. And he froze.

Fabian woke up at that time and we had our meeting. I introduced him to everyone. And he picked his weapon. He chose a grenade launcher. He already knew everything he needed to so that was all.

I feel bad about hitting Jerome. He doesn't look hurt though. At least not physically. It must have something to do with his life. He snapped out of the trance but he refused to eat or sleep or speak. He was broken.

I feel horrible.

_Italics Patricia's_/ **bold Eddie's**/ underlined both POV

Poor Jerome. If he could get this depressed over a memory. His life must have been worse than mine.

**Ever since kindergarten their was this guy, Ben, he was richer and smarter and more athletic. If I was good at something he was always better.**

_Ever since I was little I was little I was compared to, Piper, my twin sister. Every time I had a bad grade "Piper gets perfect grades". Every time I learned a song on the piano "Piper learned that song when she was 3" or "Piper plays better". My whole life it was always "why can't you be more like Piper?"_

**Ben always got what he wanted. Even if it was mine. He has taken everything away from me. For example girlfriends, scholarships, even my dad. Ben's dad died when he was 8. Ever since then my dad has been more attached to him than me. We stopped going camping together, so my dad could take Ben.**

_Piper got everything. She went to the better schools. She got the be tater car. She got my mom's prom dress even though it fit me better. She was spoiled. She never bragged, I don't even think she noticed she was the favourite._

**I was sent to this school it wasn't as good as Ben's but it ok. Not that I was their long. The day classes started their was a fire. And I didn't make it out.**

_I was sent to this school it wasn't as good as Piper's but it ok. Not that I was their long. The day classes started their was a fire. And I didn't make it out._

All I ever wanted was to meet someone who knew how I felt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Do any of you each angel beats? if you do tell me in a review. If you don't watch it angel beats is an anime. If you know what it is the story makes a lot more sense.**

* * *

Alfie's POV

this morning Jerome slashed my throat with a sword. So...yeah, he's back to normal.

I can't believe Joy did that. He was hurt physically, mentally, and emotionally I know because I ofer heard him talking to Fabian yesterday.

Flashback

"Jerome, you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's just- Do you remember the time I told you guns give me bad memories?"

" yeah"

"When I was 5 before I was blind my mom sent me to a school for assassins. My dad was an assassin. He was one of the best. Anyway I was the weakest. My teacher liked to insult me and hurt me and make fun of me because I couldn't do what the other kids could. This guy was one bad ass killer. He called me an embarrassment to my father. That's when I got mad. I kicked him right between the legs."

They laughed.

"Then he hit me in the back of my head that's how I went blind."

End of flashback

I need to talk to Jerome.

* * *

**I'll update again tomorrow morning**.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfie's POV

I am terrified right now. I'm standing in front of a guy with a every weapon with a blade in existence about to tell him I was spying on him. He could pull a sword out of his pants throw it around and stab me in less than a second. I don't know how he keeps all his weapons with him. It's hard enough to keep a gun in my pocket. All I know is that he keeps 2 hatchets in his jacket and 6 knives in each shoe. (That has to hurt. When I first met him I thought he just liked to wear red socks!

"Jerome I know you were blind when you were alive." I closed my eyes and waited to be sliced in half."

"Oh, anything els?"

"That your mum neglected you because you where useless and couldn't replace your dad as a killer because your teacher was a dumbass who apparently didn't know hitting someone's head could cause permanent brain damage."

"Yeah my brain worked slower after that. In this world you are cured from any limitations you had when you where alive. But that only worked halfway for me."

"How so?"

He grinned "I may be able to see, but I'm still just as stupid."

"So you're not mad?"

"Not really as long as Mara doesn't find out I guess it doesn't matter."

"Why not Mara?"

"She's the one I don't remember."

"You know!"

"Yeah, she told Willow about her death. A blind guy she can't remember was pushed in the street. She went to save him and they where both killed by their own ambulance."

" who pushed you?"

"Her ex."

Patricia's POV

Eddie is such a doofus. I told him I was worried about Jerome then he pretended to be all jealous.

"What does he have that I don't."

"Believe me I'd rather have a guy who uses his words. All that idiot does is throw violent tantrums, light fires, and break stuff. Or just shut down and have this weird silent/starving depression. Seriously if you have a problem it won't kill you to just tell someone."

"I can use my words." He joked "I think I love you."

I didn't know what to say so I just poured milk on him. So much for using your words.


	7. Chapter 7

Mara's POV

I'm dead. Why do I still get nightmares. I guess they're not really nightmares their just flashbacks. That poor boy they where so mean to him. And I couldn't save him. I almost did. I almost got him out of the street. If it wasn't for that one car I wouldn't have broken my leg. We wouldn't have had to wait for that ambulance that would later run us over. If it wasn't for that car I would have married him. He was so sweet, he made me laugh, now I cant remember him. I can't remember his face, his voice, or even his name! There is only one thing I know for sure. It can't be Jerome.

Willow's POV

Amber Millington was my role model. She was so perfect. Her hair was always just right. Her cloths where never old or boring. I always wanted to be just like her, but no matter what I did I was always just a wallflower. I tried everything but she was always in the spotlight and I was only the invisible girl background. The one nobody payed attention to. I was a joke.

Now I can't believe I ever wanted to be that monster. She killed her boyfriend and me on the exact same day.

He bumped into me at school and invited me to his house to play video games and have a burger. Then later have a water fight. Everything was perfect until Amber saw us together. She was so mad that she shot us both in the head. I just wish I remembered his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Alfie's POV

Something is wrong. The clones started attacking us. They usually just attend classes and scream when we come at them with weapons. Now any time a clone sees us they throw rocks. I never said they where killing us I said they try to fight back now. We still win though. They don't have real weapons because only Jason can make them. Eddie has a grenade launcher. Nina has a sling shot. Willow has a mini canon. Adorable! Jerome has all the pointy weapons and everyone els has guns. And the clones have rocks so were good.

It might be because they remember what we look like. I don't know. We have a mission tonight. I can't wait.

Joy's POV

It is time for the mission. I'm assigning jobs right now.

"Jerome, Eddie, Nina- go to the roof and look out. If any clones run to a non covered area Jerome will jump down and attack."

Fabian asked "what is the point of all this?"

"I'm getting to that. Willow, Mara, Alfie, and KT- block all the entrances. Patricia make sure the teacher clones don't leave the teacher house. Fabian since this is you're first mission you're coming with me."

I looked around to se if I had assigned everyone a job.

"For this mission we will be stealing a coffee machine and getting chemicals and matches from the science lab. Is everyone ready?"

Sibuna nodded.

"Then our mission starts now."


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie's POV

Joy is crazy we are going to break into a school and kill people for a stupid coffee machine. Forget this I want to talk to Patricia.

It wasn't hard to find her. Joy told her to go to the teacher house so I went the opposite direction and their she was. She sat behind the farthest building from where she was supposed to be. It's an empty building that nobody uses. I didn't know what to say so I just said "hey"

"What do you want weasel?"

"I want to know if their is someone in your memories that you don't remember, a soulmate. It seems like I'm the only one who doesn't have one."

"I don't. How did you die?"

"My school caught on fire, on the first day."

"Me too! I was in Ms. Andrew's class. Then the door burst into flames their was no escape the room had no windows. And it spread."

"I was on my way to Ms. Andrew's class. The door combust as soon as I touched it I burned with it."

"If the fire was just a couple seconds later we could have met."

"We did meet. Here. About a week ago. I think we're lucky. Joy and KT have soul mates that aren't here yet. (They met theirs but they remember, so they aren't dead) And everyone else can't remember, so only we know for sure that we belong together."

"That's true, isn't it."

She moved closer to me and we kissed. (Not good at weighting kisses so I'll leave it at that) and it started raining. We ran inside the empty building and we found box on the floor. The top said Patricia & Eddie. She opened it and their was a beam of light then it replayed the day we almost met only this time the door didn't burn and I actually got into the room I our eyes met and then it ended.

Patricia broke the silence. "I've always wanted to meet some one who understood me. It must be you."

"Does that mean you know how it feels to have that annoying person that beats you at everything you do and gets all the attention."

"Yes I had a twin sister. She got everything and I was ignored."

"Ben was the same way. I knew him since kindergarten. He was one of those 'friends' your parents force on you and say 'he'll be a good influence'."

"We met. Now what?"

We kissed one more time. I never want to leave her side.


	10. Chapter 10

Alfie's POV

The mission was a success. They got into the school with no problem and brought the coffee machine and the chemicals for Jason's bombs. No one got hurt except Jerome. (he fell out of a window) We have a gathering after every mission to punish the people who failed. So now we are about to watch Joy toucher Jerome for being stupid. And Eddie and Patricia are not aloud to watch because they left during the mission. Now I wish I left to because Jerome is my friend I've seen him suffer already it's not fun to see the side of him only a few people know about. I like it better when he's stabbing me.

Mara's POV

I can't watch. Why does it hurt me so much to see him get hurt? He is nothing but a violent, stupid, worthless jerk. He deserves it. But still seeing Joy beat him and hearing him scream breaks by heart. She started whispering in hit ear. What I saw next was scary.

Jerome Clarke looked me in the eyes and he was crying. Why are his eyes suddenly familiar?


	11. Chapter 11

Mara's POV

I looked into his eyes. It was like Jerome had been replaced with this damaged, lonely, sensitive guy. Could it actually be him? No, it can't be him. If anyone it's Fabian. Crazy sword guy is not paranoid blind guy it just doesn't match.

Fabian's POV

Instead of listening to other people's problems I should focus on finding my girl. Mara seems nice I'll ask her.

"Mara did your...person die in a plane crash?"

"No. I guess that means you weren't the blind boy who was pushed in front of a car."

"I know who it is."

"Really? Who?"

"I'm not aloud to say."

"Why not."

"He thinks you will be disappointed."

She was about to say something when Nina came. "Get everyone I found something!"


	12. Chapter 12

Joy's POV

We followed nina to two funny looking poles sticking out of the ground one had an E and the other had a P. Weird. Then Patricia ran up "We have two new guys! I told them you'd be there in a minute."

I went to meat the newbies. One of them is really cute his name is Mick. The other guy ,Ben, looks like a snotty rich guy. "Before I explain what's going on how did you die?"

"Drugs."

"My friend was fixing my tie then he choked me with it for no reason. I don't understand why he'd hate me I'm rich. His life sucked until he met me."

I like drug guy better he seems sweet.

Mick's POV

Joy is awesome. She didn't even judge me when I told her about how I was on drugs. That's all I've ever wanted. That and to be able to apologise to that guy I pushed in the street. When she was done telling us about this being an afterlife and stuff I went for a walk. Then I saw two people I never imagined I'd see again.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what E & P stand for?**


	13. Chapter 13

Mara's POV

One of the new guys is Mick! I was telling Jerome that he shouldn't just kill people for no reason then Mick came out of the infirmary came strait to us.

"Jerome I want to talk to you."

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah, I'm Mick."

Jerome instantly stabbed him. "You can't hurt me here! And don't even think about talking to Mara!" Oh my god it is him. Jerome was the sweet, sensitive guy I fell in love with.

"It's you. You where the blind guy. The one I couldn't save. If you knew, why didn't you tell me?"

"If I did you wouldn't believe me and if you did you would be disappointed."

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"Because I've changed. I'm not all nice and weak anymore."

"You where never weak and the nice guy I fell in love with is still in there!"

"No the paranoia ate him away and now I can't trust anyone!"

"So that's why you kill anyone that gets close to you. Do you really think any of us would hurt you?" He pointed at Mick. "I don't think he's a problem anymore."

"Why?"

"Because you don't trust him. He'll get stabbed or sliced every time he approaches you."

"Oh yeah."


End file.
